The Winchester's Adventures: Mystic Falls Edition
by TrevinosCookie
Summary: Sam and dean come across a town not far from Georgia called Mystic Falls, it seems like a cute little town with nice people. That is until you get to know them. Sam and dean uncover the mysteries behind mystic Falls and their ever decreasing population, tracking down werewolves, vampires, witches,dopèllè gangers and even hybrids. But can these creatures become Allies/friends even?
1. A Slice of Mystic Pie

Sam and Dean hadn't had a job in weeks it was quiet. Too quiet. Almost post apocalyptic quiet. Sam had been sitting their for hours, days in numerous motel rooms searching for the slightest hint of a new Job. But nothing.

"Dude still nothing. It's been weeks"

"Nope it's like everything supernatural has disappeared of the face of the earth."

"Well any where on earth that there's internet connection anyway."

"Give it here"

"But Dean"

"But nothing, See" Dean turned the laptop to face Sam, it showed a map of Georgia and the amount of recent death and disappearances in the last 64 years.

"So what you think there's a case here?"

"It's a better lead than sitting here doing nothing right?"

Sam begin to do more research as dean packed up the little belonging they had into an old duffle bag. Sam came across some past police reports that had mostly been signed off as cases of missing persons or deaths by animal attacks. people with their hearts rips from their chest, drained of blood. this job seemed like any other werewolf gig but at least it was something. They couldn't afford to give up the job, their were no signs of jobs popping up anytime soon.

"Dean where the hell are you taking us Georgia is in the other direction!"

"Sammy I have been driving for 10 hours straight, I need to pee and I need to need to freaking eat"

"Seriously you couldn't just wait?"

"No smart ass I couldn't. I don't have the bladder of damn moose now shut up and turn up the music"

"Yeah sure, whatever "

"Dean where a exactly are we"

a sign up a head covered in trees was still slightly visible, Mystic Falls.

"Mystic falls, sounds mystical"

"huh yeah of course, now where can we eat you've made me hungry"

"hey look the mystic grill sounds about as good as its going to get, time for pie"

they sit down in a booth, a waiter home over and a passes them menus.

"thanks I'm, Matt you got pie?" Dean could just about read mats name tag, the blue dough eyed waiter looked back at him confused.

" Sorry about my brother he means do have any pie on the menu?"

"Oh yeah sorry we got pumpkin, cherry that's all I think"

"we'll that it then two pieces of pie for me and whatever this bozo is having"

"ill have the Caesar salad and coffee thanks"

they both sat their taking in the place, it's atmosphere and the slightly uncomfortable booth chairs. A guy at the bat with ash blonde hair catches both their attention. They look at one another but get distracted when their food is brought over. "Finally pie!"

Sam had found a bunch of old sheriff reports in the town about murders where the bodies were some were drained of blood other had their hear ripped out. The murders had started back in September 2009, but there had also been cases back in 1864 thought the years in between were silent the only cases of death were heart attacks from overweight middle aged councillors that had eaten way to much greasy dinner food. Though recently, the attacks had picked up again and were becoming more frequent. The reports were signed off my the sheriff and mayor as animal attacks. But Sam knew from previous jobs it couldn't be that simple.

"Dude, this town is like crazy weird I mean there are hundreds are of reports of missing people in the last 4 years, and the same back in the late 1800's its like they all just mysteriously disappear but the sheriff department don't seem to bothered by it."

"So? Were in red-neck country I mean what'ya expect most of these sheriffs are fat old guy chugging back on whisky, eating doughnuts"

"This isn't the Simpson's dean you know that right"

"yeah but your not telling me there aren't people like that huh?"

"Yeah, fine but I think we should look into this, there were recently 12 murders, all with their hearts ripped out"

"so what werewolf? lets find and kill the son of a bitch then so we can get out of here"

"That's the thing, everything points to werewolf but there just I don't know there doesn't seem something right about this, like something else is doing the killings"

"like what? some slutty blonde cheerleader, yeah sure"

"speaking of ...

Sam scoffed, "what she looks legal" shaking his head in disapproval.

"We definitely aunt inKansasanymore, totto"

Mystic Falls was known for being a small quiet town, there was a church, a bar, they had high school dances and carnivals. They even celebrate their founder's day. it was a typical picturesque town.

"Hey Dean it says here that some of founders descendants still live here"

"what you think these so called founding families are behind what's going on here?"

"not sure but its somewhere we can start asking questions one on them is the town sheriff maybe we can get something outta him"

"fine lets go with his dumb theory that their are families behind the deaths of people from 1800's till now huh"

"Sheriff Forbes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Huh." The short blonde haired woman raised her head from the overwhelming pile of reports. Both Sam and Dean were suprised to see that the sheriff was in fact a woman they had only ome across one other female sheriff in all the time they'd hunted.

"Ah you must be... "

"Daniel Johnson and this is my partner Richard Crow"

"Yes i heard we had some vistiors in town, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asked, placing her hand on her waist and the other to her gun.

"Food" Sam laughed "Weve been driving all night and we heard the Mystic Grill was a good place to eat"

"Well i wouldn't exactly recomend the food but the liqour is fine. so you plan on staying in town?"

"Only for a couple nights to rest up then we'll be bak on the road, they've got a huge chevy festival out there this weekend"

"Well theres a nice motel around the corner be sure to tell them i sent you"

"Oh thanks sheriff"

"Call me Liz, Liz Forbes" she replied.

Sam and Dean were both seated in the impala parked at the side of the road.

"So how suspicious you think that sheriff was, i'm she wasnt to happy to see new comers." Dean stated.

"We'll seeing as about half of the towns population has died recently you'd think theyd want new people"

"Seriously we're talking a lot of suspicious deaths. Like hundreds." Sam said looking at his files.

"So what if not werewolf what are we dealing here with?"

"I don't know werwolves see the obvious option"

"So what we get some silver and kill the alpha?"

"See i'm not so sure it is cuz since when did werwolves drain bodies of blood?" Sam replied.

"Never" Dean asked.

"And what other supernatural creature does?"

"Vamps, so what we looking at a covern or just some hipster group of baby vamps rebelling from momma vamp?"

"It does seem a little to sloppy for an elder vamp or an original vampire so yeah could be"

"C'mon sammy i need to sleep"

The motel was quaint but comfortable, the room hadd two singles and for once the motel receptionist didnt think they were a gay couple, much to Dean's suprise. They were out before 1am, the sound of screaching tyres and a scream. Sam rushed over to the window he was easily woken Dean still lay there fast asleep. Pulling the curtains open he noticed a black truck parked on teh side walk and a girl screaming , he took another look back at the truck there were tyre burns on the road it had crashed into a tree on the sidewalk right in the centre of town a blak shadow appeared and darted around the car, the passenger side door ripped off and the shadow disappeared.

"Dean" sam shouted nudging dean to wake. Dean mumbled in response and grasped his pillow tighter turning over. "DEAN! WAKE UP" this time dean pulled himself up rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it Sammy its only 4am can't i sleep any more?"

"Somethings going on c'mon we need to go see this"

"Huh what, what are you talking about it's too early i'll go later jsut report back to me ok sam"

"Fine, you're unbelievable you know that"

By the time Sam got down their the only person left to talk to was Liz. "Hey, what happened ?"

"Drunken accident the guy drifted out the way of 'shadow' and hit the tree, turns out he's jsut got a few broken bones though"

"Well if theres anything i can do to help-"

"Liz can we talk?" Damon Salvatore the Black haired man from the Grill pulled the sherriff to one side.

"Not now Damon the council will meet later at the Lockwood."

"Sorry about that,"

"Who was that?"

"Oh that's Damon Salvatore he lives up at the old Boarding house its a family building actually, he's part of our towns foundign families and the council in fact."

"WOW His shoes will be big to follow then huh?"

"Yeah he um has quite the name with ladies, if you now what i mean."

That was it the mysterious Damon Salvtore was on Sam's radar and for some reason Dean had awoken and made his was to Sam, "So Sammy," he said slapping his hand hard across Sam shoulder, "What are we doing, want to go eat?"

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Dean shugged laughing to himself as he walked away to the car.


	2. The Mysterious Case of The Salvatore's

"So get this" Dean paused before taking another bite of his sandwhich, "The guy driving the car said he saw a shadow"

"So what a fox or something the guy was probably skunk ass drunk so what?"

"The thing is thats what the sherrif told me the guy had said"

"And pbviously you dont believe her, right?"

"Right, so i think we should go talk to him and his girlfriend from the crash."

"Fine why not its not like we got a job, just let me finish my sandwhich and get blonde to make me some damn pie" Dean and sam make there way to the car, but Sam spots Damon out of the corner of his eye and decideds to change the plan, "Hey dean you go talk to the guy i'll just go ask some of the locals see whats going on ok"

"Sure ok but if this guy is a nut job im running ok"

Sam laughed "Yeah ok". Sam hastily follows up behind Damon ensuring to keep the space betweent hem so he didn t know he was follwing him. As the reach near the Salvatores place, Sam deccides to go look around, though nothing seems out of place accept for the building its self it must have been built witht the orgiinal settleers in the town. Pondering outside wasnt getting Sam anywhere he began to walk towards the front door, Damon had alreaady entered ten mintutes before.

"SAMMY!" Sam swings around just as he steps past the opening of a pathway to the door. "Guy wasn't exactly crazy but he said that he saw a guy standing in the middle of the street, blood shot eyes, veins on his face and get this" "dean what c'mon tell me" "Fannnnngs" Dean smiles though it doesnt reach his ears, finally they had a job. A motorbike pulls up under the porch of the borading house, a tall thin man stands from it taking his helmet off to reveal a mound a fluffy brown hair. "can i help you guys?"

"Hi sorry,Daniel Johnson and this is my partner Richard Crow"

Damon opened the front door only seconds later. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Cops" Stefan said flicking his head around to face damon, Dean and Sam both did their usual flash of their IDs and quickly shoving them back into their pockets.

"Daniel Johnson and this is my partner Richard Crow. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the town and it's history. If you wouldnt mind" Sam spoke confidentally the years of practising fake identies had helped.

"Ah, well i know pretty much evreything there is to know about this town anyway" Damon didnt invite them though he Gestured their entrance, he knew from them stepping inside they werent vampires, he knew they must have been human, at least terrible liars but he was going to go along with it anyway. The front door shut and the sound of Stefan's motorcycle roared passed the house.

"So Daniel and ah…what was it?" Damon asked looking at Sam. "Richard…?"

"Crow" Dean repeated before Sam got chance. "We are writing a news paper article on the town and the rise and fall of incidents resulting in death."

"Ooh cheery subject for the sourthen daily prophet huh?"

"Mainly were intrested in the amount of deaths caused by what seems to be animal attacks."

Damon arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'seems to be'? I hope you're not trying to dig for something against our sheriff or Mayor. Because you wont find anything maybe a slight drinking problem and being married to their work but thats it." He said.

"Sorry we didn't mean to offend anyone we just want to see if there really have been so many attacks in the area and what is being done to prevent them" Sam said annoyed by Damon's attitude.

"It's fine, you guys want a drink?"

"Sure,"

"No. no thank you we'll be going now."

"No stay my brother will be back soon he has some old diares of our ancestors you might want to read. Plus i need to go make myself a drink."

Damon left the room but listened in to everyword as he entered the library.

"Dean look at this place, somethings not right."

"What a babe...Huh what? Sammy did you say something?"

"what are you doing? put that back." Dean held a bound leather book small enough to fit in his back pocket, so he slipped it into his jacket, just as Damon walked back into the room.

"I' sorry guys turns out my brothers going away for a few days maybe you can come back"

"No erm we leaving tomorrow. but thanks for thr offer. We should really get going"

Dean and Sam hastely walked back to the car driving out of the Salvaaotres boarding house drive way and into the car park pf the Mystic Grill. Dean pulled of the Book from his pocket ready to tear it open.

"Wait what are you doing with that?"

"what not like he's going to miss it is he? anyway i wanna show you some," Dean was interupted by the sight of a slender brunette girl walking into the grill, "Wait thats her"

"What? who's her? who are you taking about" Dean lifted the book to Sams face where inside the first page lay a photo graph of a young woman. Dean pointed at her face and then to the windscreen where he could stiill see the girl walking.

"Dude hello look same chick. I mean maybe she ain't got the same rack but pretty much twins"

"Ok they kinda look alike."

"Kinda? Dude seriously you're telling me you dont see that?"

"Hang on move your hand" Sam pushed away Deans hand and pointed to the small handwritten date in the bottom right hadn corner, "1864"

"So what witch maybe?"

"Could be Dean or maybe shes decendent or just a really conveinient look a like" Without syaing anything more they started up the engine an drove back to the motel.

Whilst back at the Salvatore's, Damon waited impatiently with the phone in hand. Stefan still hadn't replied to his texts, maybe if he called one more time he'd pick up. Finally.

"Yes Damon?" Stefan replied.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Whats wrong now brother?"

"Of course you wouldn't now, _**brother**_. Your probably off with a couple of blood bags and a lonely blonde original not bothering to care-"

"Do you wanna get to the point anytime soon Damon or?" Stefan interrupted.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We need to keep an eye out for those new guys in town, think their onto our blood trail. They say they're doing some exposay on the so called animal attacks."

"And you worried because?"

"Because Stefan. Since when did anyone start taking an interest or 'investigating'? Liz always handles everything." Damon explained.

" im just putting it out there if theres any blood trail its elena's and klaus's not mine" Stefan said understanding the problem here.

"Well it wouldnt be the first time rippah stefan made a mess." Damon said.

"whatever dick, so let me guesstheres two dead bodies to clean up after"

"What?" Damon asked.

"I'm just saying it's your style if poeple are new in town and being to start asking questions, the wrong questions, then obviously they know something is wrong in this town. You probably did something stupid and impulsive!"

"Oh and this is come from Mr. Jack The Ripper of Mystic Falls himself." Damon said annoyed.


	3. Count Mikaelson (To be added to)

Damon was still pissed at Stefan's comment but he was right in any normal case he wuld have killed them already. But Damon knew this was no normal situatuion there was more to them. He was going to track them down and find out what.

"So Dean you know."

"Unless that sentence ends with 'we should get some z's' then i couldn't sammy. This case can wait a night"

"But, fine. Sleep"

Both of the brother were on edge, it had been since a case had them questioning what the superntaural being really was, long gone are the days wen they would only have to kill a ghost and a few demons on the job. Ever since things just got, complicated.

"Nice um yeah what is that exactly?"

"Sorry my partner hasn't got an eye for art, but i love expressive art it's a great piece"

"As much as i appreciate the audiene and critique who the bloody hell are you and how are you in here"

"Sorry we're doing an exposey on the murders and wanted to interiew some people, we we're told you would have something good for us to add to the story"

"Their highly mistaken, now leave or do i have to rip out one of your throats toget it, i haven't killed anyone yet today so i would love the break from painting"

"Ey woah, ok dude we're gone" Dean and Sam qucikly scramble out of the mansion.

"So that Mikaelson guys seems pretty friendly huh, physco bastard. some one needs to keep off the bourbon" dean chuckled the end of his sentence.

"C'mon you didn't find that the tiniest bt weird"

"Sammy everything about this god forsaken down seems freaking weird but i'm not going to jump over board because of a threat from count mikaelson back there"

"Not funny dean. We need to sort out i'm already sick of this job"

"You sick of you shut your pie whole and lets go eat, drink and "

"Interview some more people?"

"You go do you sammy i do me"


	4. It's Five O'clock Somewhere In The World

"Ah home sweet home" Dean murmerd as he stepped inside, leaving the door to swing shut behind him. His his worn but new to town face still caused on lookeres and the ocassional whisper on his appraoch to the bar. "Hey pretty boy get me a beer would'ya". Matt scowlled at the comment, "Be nice this little pretty boy has some fweelings" Damon chuckles. Matt slams the beer onto the bar landing a few millinmetres from his nose. "Seems like i hurt them","Wait the reportrs, let me guess you the waton to his holmes?" Dean didn't commment but smiled into his beer, taking a swig out of the bottle.

"So what'ya drinking schnaps?"

"No, here" Damon reaches for the tall bottle next to him and for another glass bending over the bar to snatch one, He pours out a brown liquid, Dean knew it wasnt beer, maybe it was whiskey. Damon slides the glass down the bar, deans fingers catching it seconds before it is about to reach the edge. Downing it in one, which he regrets immediately coughing on the fumes burning down his throat.

"What the hell was that" choking through his words dean finally caught his breath.

"Bourdon you idiot what else, and by that react i'm guessing it's more me" Dean rises from his seat hitting the small glass next to the bottle on Damons right. "I guess not" Damon smiles pouring another dose of the brown liqiur.

"I knew i'd find you here" The high pitched voice groaned, both roll their eye into th direction of the voice, both expecting somone they knew.

"You said you'd help out today, god Damon why does anyone even bother to trust you"

"Well if i'm stuck with you for the next 3 hours i'm going to need a drink or six"

"Hilarious..."

"WHats happening today then?" the Blonde curled head of head flipped to deans direction now he was able to put a face to the voice, "Sorrry i didn't mean to interupt the domestic"

"What , ha ha never. but um hi i'm Caroline Forbes" "The sheriffs daughter?" "Exactly yeah, you know my mom'?" Carolines eyebrwos furrow, looking back to damon for some kind of explination.

"He's a reporter, looking into the murders" "Oh, well Um i'm sure my mom has filled you in on everything so i guess you wont be here much linger"

"no i think we'll stay a while, so what did you say is happening today?"

"I didn't but it's the Miss Mystic Falls Competition"

"Oh so like pagents?"

"Yeah basically its girl in pretty dressing, dncing and a lot of alcohol."

"No it is not, it is to showcase the most talented girls in Mystic Falls both academically and personality"

"It helps if you're hot too" The palm of her hand swoops up slappiny the back of damons head. "Shut up"

"You're not staying for a drink?" dean yells as Caroline begins walking away.

"No some of us have things to do" "And you better get down there soon" her eyes driling into damons face, as though it was threat.

"Don't even think about it, the girls more pain than she's worth, trust me"

"Wait you hit that?"

"Yeah a while but the girl does not sshut up, being hot can only take you sooo far and when you're that annoying it outways the hot"

"Eh i dunno i'd problably still go there"

"Well as fun as this is i out dont want her to send the girlfriend next time"

"Sure whatever" Dean filled his glass to the brim and downs it in one. "Sleep"


	5. 10-18

"10-18 up at the Lockwood Mansion, thats a 10-18 at the Lockwood Mansion" the voice echoed out of the reciever, "Dean theres another dead body".

Dean and Sam head over to the Lockwood Place every inch of it covered in yellow tape whcih they try to enter under, "Sorry boys no press inside", "It's ok their with me" Damon stare at the young deputy, who then pull up the tape to let them enter.

"Thanks, we heard someone found a dead body".

"Yeah about an hour ago the kid who lives here found her"

"The Lockwood Kid?"

"No he's actually out of town, he left after his mother the mayor died a few weeks back"

"Oh right so who found the body?"

"Matt Donnovan the kid serving at the mystic gril you remember him right?"

"Yeah sure, any identification on the body?" dean finally piped up.

"April Young but thats off the record".

They reach the body sprawled out inbetween the tree at the back of the house, Matt talking to sheriff Forbes and forensics around the body.

"WHo are those guys?" Matt asked starrring at Dean and Sam.

"Damn it Damon" Liz groaned, "What are you doing press aren't allowed back here, they can wait for the officail statement."

"Let me guess the newesrt of the supposedly 'animal attacks' in the area right?" Sam smirked.

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Not at all Sheriff but it just seems like a coincidence that this has happened yet again but no one seems to go out and kill this animal"

"Were gonna talk a look around the inside if thats ok"

"Go ahead nothings left in there anyway" Matt sighed as he watched them enter the house, he was stuck talking to Liz and Damon, But dean and sam hadn't gone inside to far they wear listening out for the conversation.

"Vampire right?"

"Drained of blood, teeth marks that are almost human like. Of course."

"Hey dont look at my quaterback, ive been on a blood bag specific diet so has the rest of the vampires in town, unless"

"unless what?"

"Silas, the guys been desicated for god knows how long and i dont suppose the conrtolling of the urge is as easy for him as me."

"So what do i do"

"What you always do, call it an animal attack and we can get those two in there to write to b-s story about how matt thought he saw a mountain lion"

"I'm not lying"

"What you wanna do then, go tell the whole of freaking mystic falls that there are vampires?"

"I'm sick of this"

"Maybe it be wise to go to college out of state next year huh, or like your little hybrid buddy skip town now"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

"Caroline, honey you shouldn't be here"

"We are supposed to be hosting the miss mystic falls competiton here in 6 hours why is there police everywhere and reporters outside?" Damon shifts to the side revealing Aprils body, her hand grasps her mouth not berfore she inhales deeply.

"Really the hysterics for her, like anyone will miss here anyway"

"Damon thats not the point someone else is dead"

"Dean do hear this?, DEAN?"

"huh sorry dude but have you seen this place"

"They just admitted to being vamps and knowing about them and all you can do i look at the house, and you wonderr why this case is taking to long"

"Ok chill and i heard them i'm just thinking"

"Of what exactly?"

"A plan bozo"


End file.
